nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Drole
|image = file:Drole.png |age = approx. 880 (deceased) |birth = April 6 |race = Demon Giant |gender = Male |height = 2580 cm (84'8") |weight = 2950 kg (6504 Ibs) |eye = Black (former) |hair = Brown |bloodtype = A |family = |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments (Former) King of the Giant Clan (Former) Member of Stigma (Former) |affiliation = Ten Commandments (Former) Demon Clan (Former) Giant Clan (Current) Stigma (Former) |abilities = Ground Magical Eye |equipment = |manga = Chapter 109 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Daisuke Ono }} , also known to humans as , is a former member of elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Patience of the Ten Commandments. According to the legends of the Giant Clan, he is recognized as the founder of the clan, their former King and a god by some, and created the sacred dance which shook the earth. He is currently affiliated with his prior clan, the Giant Clan. Appearance Drole is a massive giant, towering over other giants such as Diane and Matrona. His skin is light blue and he has four arms, with the normally positioned pair each having an arm band. He wears tattered orange pants with skull patterns on the lining, and has a tattered orange bag covering his head. He has dark blue hair. He is missing his left eye, now having only scar tissue covering the socket. This feature is usually covered by his bangs. Personality Drole is a calm individual who rarely speaks but when he does, he does so politely. He appears to believe greatly in fate and putting everything you have into battle. Being a giant, Drole possesses a great deal of warrior pride as is noted by giants that in battle it's shameful to flee for whatever reason. He proves his adherence to this principle by choosing to side with the Ten Commandments after Zeldris defeated him quite easily and was shocked that Diane chose to flee instead during her trial. After seeing how Diane's love made her stronger than the combat power most giants valued, Drole eventually saw the errors in the way he ruled the Giant Clan into becoming nothing but warriors. He then acknowledged that choosing either victory or death in battle was actually cowardly itself as the giants under his rule simply didn't have the courage to retreat when necessary. For this, he believed that Diane can make the Giant Clan prosper again and thus choose to become her shield, appointing her to be the new Giant queen. History When he was a young giant, Drole was an outcast from even his own clan due to his abnormal size for a giant, blue skin, and having four arms. 3,000 years ago According to the myths of the giants, Drole was a highly respected ancestor of the Giant Clan, having developed a sacred dance with deep connections to nature and earth. Since his childhood, Drole was isolated from his clan for his abnormal size, misterious eye, four arms and blue skin. Despite this, since the Giant Clan values the strength above all things, as they celebrate Drole as the Giant King. During the Holy War, he fought alongside both Gloxinia and Meliodas in order to defeat the Demon King and once prove to be the most powerful warrior of all. But his pride was shattered after easily being defeated by Zeldris. This humiliation lead to him siding with the Demon Clan, and even becoming a demon himself, as one of the Ten Commandments. He was eventually sealed away along with the rest of the Demon Clan, by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the other four races (humans, giants, fairies, and goddesses). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Drole and the rest of the Ten Commandments appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers due to the seal they're trapped in, which everyone agreed and left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Istar arc Later when Meliodas regains his original demonic powers, Drole and the rest of the Commandments sensed it from Edinburgh before Meliodas suddenly appeared before them and he and the others watch in shock as Meliodas effortlessly defeats Galand and warns them that if they want to pick up where they left off 3,000 years ago, he and the Seven Deadly Sins will crush them, before being teleported away. Ravens arc When Galand continues to denies his outclassed state against the likes of Meliodas, Drole pointed out the consequences of the Commandments granted by the Demon King that the wielders would too be affected by such power if they go against it, silencing his comrade from further lying to himself. Zeldris then declared the beginning of Britannia's domination in the name of the Demon King and all of the Ten Commandments left Edinburgh Castle, in groups of two, to replenish their magical power. Drole and Gloxinia, acting on Zeldris' orders eventually arrive at Vaizel, where they are later revealed to have decided to hold a "Great Fight Festival" to gather strong souls together. Great Fight Festival arc While waiting for the challengers to come after sending out invitations to anyone receiving them, he notices that Galand and Melascula have been defeated and that Fraudrin has also been attacked and gone missing after sensing their presences. His partner comments on how his power is amazing and refers to him as "Balor" and he asks him not to refer to him by the name the humans refer to him by. Before the contestants arrive for the fighting festival, Drole's partner had him construct a giant, elaborate, and dangerous maze to weed out the weaker potential participants. After a suitable number of contestants make it through the maze, he seals the entrance, constructs a massive stage, and then pairs the contestants up randomly. He and Gloxinia then construct dolls to act as their representatives in the tournament. During the festival, Gloxinia is annoyed by their representatives fighting a young giant girl and fairy boy, but Drole simply replies that it was fate their representatives were randomly pitted against them. He watches on, shocked to hear that the fairy boy is the current Fairy King and is impressed to see the giant girl defeat his golem with her own. During the fourth round, Drole finds himself feeling nothing but contempt for a certain participant who pleads to be let go, as he can see nothing but fear from the man. He notes that the man and Meliodas are old friends, but that even with his "Magical Eye" he can't discern what Meliodas is feeling. He is eventually met with a great surprise when the man suddenly transforms, with his power level exceeding Galand's. He is further surprised by the man calling a weapon to himself and doing something which causes his power to reach Estarossa's level. The final surprise however, is when the man, instead of attacking his opponents, turns his attack onto him and Gloxinia. Injured but not defeated, Drole laments how he was being too careless only to be surprised by Meliodas suddenly attacking him. He attempts to fight back, but has two of his arms cut off. When he attempts to use the other participants as hostages, Meliodas cuts off his other arms. Gloxinia arrives to help, but he is off little assistance and get taken out just after healing Drole. Drole attacks Meliodas again, this time with "Giga Crush" and "Giga Fall", but they are ineffective, and Meliodas then cuts Drole nearly in half. As Meliodas attempts to finish them both off, Drole uses Heavy Metal, making sure to protect Gloxinia. Gloxinia then heals again, but the two still cannot defeat Meliodas, who is making sure to make keep one of them incapacitated at a time so he can make short work of the other. Drole laments that there was a time when Meliodas could have taken throne of the Demon King for himself but now he has had a vision of an unexpected arrival, which is sure to lead to Meliodas' miserable defeat. Seconds later, all of the other Commandments (except Galand) arrive on the scene. Memories of the Holy War arc After Meliodas' death at the hands of the Ten Commandments, he and Gloxinia disappeared. They eventually resurface a month later and abduct King and Diane. Gloxinia and Drole easily defeated them after King and Diane initiated the fight. They then explain they plan on training the two in order to surpass the two legends. When questioned about their motives, they explain that 3,000 years ago they had longed to defeat the Demon King and the Ten Commandments, but certain circumstances forced them on their current path. It was only until fighting Meliodas again did they begin to question their decision, and now they wish for King and Diane to take a look into their pasts to confirm for them whether they made the right choice or not. Whether or not he and Gloxinia will remain as antagonists will be decided by what King and Diane decide. He and Gloxinia then cast a spell taught to them by an old friend starting their trial. After King woke up, Drole reveals the crossroads he encountered when Zeldirs defeated him, being forced to choose between dying or becoming one of the Ten Commandments. When King realizes that Diane will not be able to return no matter which option she chooses, Drole declares that he only wants to know what the right choice is. When Diane wakes up, Drole is surprised that she should not have been able to return no matter what her decision. When Diane reveals that her deicide run away from Zeldris, Drole is left in shock. Prelude to the New Holy War arc When Zeldris calls the other members of the Ten Commandments telepathically without receiving a reply, Gloxinia is the only one to respond, revealing that both he and Drole realized their bad decisions and decided to return with their respective clans. Disappointed with his resolution, Zeldris removes the demonic marks of Drole and Gloxinia, freeing them from the Ten Commandments. Drole asks Gloxinia to verify that he no longer has his mark, which is confirmed by his eyes that stopped being black. He is then seen with Gloxinia to assist the Seven Deadly Sins in their battle with Chandler. After Gloxinia uses a large flower to carry them all out of danger, he and Drole manage to lock Chandler inside their Oredora. There, Drole manages to realize that Elizabeth is the same one they knew about 3,000 years ago. When King and Diane try to support them in the battle, Gloxinia retains them, stating that neither of them has enough magical power left to fight. Even so, Drole tells Diane that she must become the leader of the Giant Clan, since her compassion and her way of being put her above the brute power of the giants, which would allow her to guide them better than himself.. After this, Gloxinia sends King and Diane back to Boar Hat in flight. When Chandler is finally released, Gloxinia and Drole claim that they are no longer kings or members of the Ten Commandments, just a fairy and a giant. During the fight, Drole attacks Chandler with his Giga Crush, but both he and Gloxinia are finally defeated. In his last moments, Drole is happy to have been able to see Meliodas and Elizabeth again, hoping that their suffering will be rewarded. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Ten Commandments and a legendary warrior of the Giant Clan, Drole is exceptionally powerful. After receiving a commandment from the Demon King, Drole obtained powers related to the Demon Clan, like their unique power of darkness, similar to Meliodas' at Vaizel. He is capable of utilizing this dark power to form helicopter-shaped wings for flight. His aura, combined with the aura of the other Ten Commandments is so terrifying that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their presence and unnerved Meliodas when he sensed it several kilometers away. Matrona, upon first encountering his labyrinth could sense his power in the center, miles away, and noted how extraordinary it is. Owing to his great size and physical strength, Drole has an incredible physical constitution and endurance, being able to get up and begin fighting Meliodas almost immediately after taking a massive attack from Escanor head on, which was capable of destroying the giant boulder that crushed Vaizel, and threw him through his own labyrinth. He is able to endure attacks from Meliodas with his Demon Mark activated and showing no outward reaction from having his arms cut off or standing completely unfazed while allowing Diane to land multiple direct attacks all over his body with Gideon. Being the largest giant so far in the series along with being their former king, Drole possesses the greatest amount of physical strength of giants being able to send Diane, another giant, flying away a considerable distance with just the heel of his palm even when she increased her weight with Heavy Metal. He was also able to easily incapacitate her with just one of his palm strikes when her Heavy Metal '''was dissipated by him which is considerable as she was able to remain conscious and continue fighting even when wounded by multiple Great Holy Knight level opponents before. Despite his enormous size, Drole also has great speed and agility as he was able to effortlessly dodge Diane's '''Crazy Rush all the while performing his sacred dance that dissipated her magic. Abilities * |Guraundo}}: Drole inherent power which appears to be a variant of the giant's standard power: Creation. His control over the earth is incredible and his power dwarfs that of Matrona. Using this skill he was able to change the entire landscape of the former Vaizel fighting arena and the surrounding area into a gargantuan labyrinth that stretched for miles with elaborate traps and restored itself when damaged, easily summon two giant hands which easily eclipse Diane's "Mother Catastrophe" boulder in size, and can create golems of earth, all with a few simple hand gestures. He is also able to manipulate the giant hands to swiftly capture dozens of foes. Combing his sacred dance with his earth manipulating magic, Drole is able to dissipate the Creation magic of lesser giants due to his greater connection with the Earth. *'Magical Eye': Drole is seemingly able to determine the strength of his opponents and read people's minds simply by looking after him. Merlin's magical item Balor's Magical Eye is named after him (or rather his unwanted alias) because of this quality. The eye is unable to read Meliodas for reasons unknown. *'Time Regression Spell': A technique from the Goddess Clan that allows to send the soul of some being towards the past. Commandment Drole was bestowed with the commandment of |Nintai}} by the Demon King. Power Level Relationships Meliodas He and Meliodas were once comrades-in-arms, before he and Gloxnia joined the Demon clan. Even in battle the two can calmly speak to one another, and Meliodas is knows very well to be cautious of Drole's "Magical Eye". He said Meliodas was strong enough that if he wished, he could claim the throne of the Demon King for his own. Ten Commandments Gloxinia Gloxinia and he paired up when the Ten Commandments spread out to take over Britannia so they seem to get along well. He has been very accommodating to his plans for a "fighting festival", building a labyrinth and setting the stage even though he seems to consider the entire affair as imitating humans and playing around. Drole seems to care for his fairy comrade as he protected him from Melodias during their fight, notably by gathering an injured Gloxinia in his hand and protecting him against Melodias' Kami Chigiri using his Heavy Metal even though Drole was himself injured. The reason for this closeness is because they were comrade-in-arms before becoming demons, having fought together against the Demon King before changing sides. Giant Clan Diane Despite originally being his enemy, Diane made an impression on Drole. During the Great Fight Festival arc, Drole originally had no opinion of her whatsoever, but later during the festival he was impressed by how she was able to defeat his golem during the festival with golems of her own, and noticed her deep connection to nature and the earth. Long after the festival, he and Gloxinia approached Diane and King respectively, took them both and told them of their intent to betray the Ten Commandments to train them as their successors, after which they briefly fought and sent them both to the past as part of their trial. During the trial, Diane learned much about Drole, the holy war, and his past decision to join the Ten Commandments, and in turn Drole watched her during the trial and was not only glad she passed the trial, but was shocked by Diane's decision to flee instead of joining the commandments, a decision Drole himself admitted he never would have thought to have make back then. After seeing this and seeing how Diane's love made her stronger than the combat power most giants valued, Drole eventually saw the errors in the way he ruled the Giant Clan into becoming nothing but warriors. He then acknowledged that choosing either victory or death in battle was actually cowardly itself as the giants under his rule simply didn't have the courage to retreat when necessary. For this, he not only befriended the giant girl, but came to greatly respect her, so much so he believed that Diane can make the Giant Clan prosper once again and thus choose to become her shield and he help her escape during his fight with Chandler. He even used his final words to her to appoint her to be the next ruler of the giant clan and proudly stated his intent to protect the new "Giant Queen". Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Drole & Gloxinia: Indecisive *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Memories of the Holy War arc *Diane & King vs. Drole & Gloxinia: Win Current arc *Drole & Gloxinia vs. Chandler: Lose Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Ambidextrous **Birthplace: Megadozer **Special ability: Creating labyrinths **Hobbies: Competitions **Daily Routine: Training **Favorite food: Pork **Dream/Hope: Overthrowing the Demon King **Charmpoint: Magic eye *His unwanted alias, Balor, is the name of a one-eyed giant from Irish mythology. He was the king of a group of supernatural beings known as the Fomorians and sometimes described as a god of drought. *The word "drôle" means "funny" in French. References }} Navigation es:Drole fr:Dolor Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Giants Category:Former Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters